calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes 1.5
Calvin and Hobbes: the movie 1.5, '''shortened as '''CAHTM 1.5, ' '''is a TV movie that takes place right after the first movie. It is only one hour, half less than the first. Characters '''Appearenced' * Calvin (main protagonist) * Hobbes * Susie Derkins (main antagonist) * Magical Tiger * Spaceman Spiff * Stupendous Man * Zoe * Calvin's mother * Bob (from Bob's Starships) * Susie's driver * Susie's army * Iron Calvin v2.0 * Unnamed robot Mentioned * Tag * Calvin's father * Tracer Bullet * Dark Calvin * Dark Hobbes * Rupert * Earl * Two aliens Summary Calvin finds a DVD about what really happened. The DVD shows the sunset after the movie, except Susie wants to have a fight if they want to go back to Earth. The gang accepts, wins, and kills Mr. Bun too. They go back to Earth. Becuase Susie cares a lot about Mr. Bun, she goes insane, summons a god-like sword from the sky, and knocks out Calvin back on Earth. Magical Tiger and Zoe find Calvin, and gives him a slightly less powered sword compared to Susie's in order to kill her, and sacrifice Hobbes. Susie gets a giant spaceship from Bob's Starships called the Stalker I. She hires a driver, an army, and two robots. One of them she built herself, called Iron Calvin v2.0. Magical Tiger gets Spaceman Spiff and Stupendous Man(Tracer Bullet was still knocked out/dead). They fly off in Spiff's ship to defeat Susie and to stop her from doing "Take 2" of plan XY. Susie spots them on the radar, and then pulls them in using a tractor beam. Spiff uses the light speed to survive. They head to an hotel on Mars to sleep for the night and to figure out who tried to pull them in. Susie, having the hi-teck things she has, can track Calvin and his friends wherever they are in the galaxy using Iron Calvin v2.0's built-in GPS. She send an army to the hotel at once. Calvin's sword was super powerful against the army, along with shooting electricity at the minions. They fly off in the ship to the Stalker I after Calvin kills the army. Calvin also pushes a button on some remote control, sending about 40 tiny shooter spaceships to the Stalker each with two duplicates inside. Calvin tells the gang the plan: Spiff, Stupendous Man, and Magical Tiger distracts (and kill a couple members of) Susie's army, while Zoe shuts down and blows up the Stalker I by getting a bomb in thier weapons room. Susie, the driver of the Stalker I, and Iron Calvin escape in a escape pod. Susie then plans on going back to Earth and getting a Stalker II. During three years, Calvin was sword training all day. After those years, Susie finally flew back to Earth, got a ship at Bob's Starships, and flew back to space in her escape pod. Magical Tiger saw the ship and they go there to blow it up, little to realise that Iron Calvin takes them to the same prison that Calvin was in during the first movie. They find an air vent and escape, and Calvin has a long, intense fight with Susie. A figure steps out of the shadows, showing Calvin's mom (who was brainwashed by Susie) with a gun. She starts shooting at the others, along with Iron Calvin. The sword fight finishes off with Calvin throwing a final blast at Susie, his mom, and Iron Calvin, while shouting, "THIS IS FOR HOBBES!!" And Susie and Calvin's mom seem to become good again. Magical Tiger thinks it might have been a curse(this was true, it was from Rupert). Calvin tries to add some good batteries to Iron Calvin but he escapes (leading to the events in the second movie, he will be the villian in it) Magical Tiger has a potion to revive both Hobbes and Mr. Bun and later makes a potion to fix Tag's brain. Then Calvin sends everyone home. Calvin's DVD ends. After the credits we see a space station and we zoom in to see a bug-like alien and Rupert behind a chair, who is not seen. The transcript is below. Epilogue Transcript Rupert: Our plan failed to stop the earth leader, but our next one will succeed. Earl, get the crew's holo divices ready, we have to make our camp hideout before summer, so we have to attract some test subjects. Alien: Yes, master. (then one more alien in a dopey voice comes in the room) Dopey Alien: Hi boss. We are ready to crash in our hideout. Alien: Wait, did you say crash? (The ship crashed into a large mountain and all we hear is "GET TO WORK YOU SIMPLETONS!") Shorter Version There has been a slightly more shorter version if the TV special comes straight after the first movie. It cuts off the beginning until Calvin says "...sure."